Sam Smith (singer)
Samuel Frederick Smith (born 19 May 1992) is an English singer-songwriter. He rose to fame in October 2012 when he was featured on Disclosure's breakthrough single "Latch", which peaked at number eleven on the UK Singles Chart. His subsequent feature—on Naughty Boy's "La La La"—earned him his first number one single in May 2013. In December 2013, he was nominated for the 2014 Brit Critics' Choice Award and the BBC's Sound of 2014 poll, both of which he won. He released his debut studio album, In the Lonely Hour, in May 2014 on Capitol Records UK. The lead single, "Lay Me Down", was released prior to "La La La". The second single, "Money on My Mind", became his second number one single in the UK. The album's third single, "Stay with Me", was an international success, reaching number one in the UK and number two on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, while the fourth single "I'm Not the Only One" reached the top five in both countries. The fifth single, "Like I Can", reached number nine in the United Kingdom. He made his United States debut on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, followed by a performance on Saturday Night Live in March 2014. In December 2014, Smith was nominated for six Grammy Awards, and at the 57th Annual Grammy Awards in February 2015 he won four: Best New Artist, "Stay with Me" for Record of the Year and Song of the Year, and In the Lonely Hour for Best Pop Vocal Album. At the 2015 Brit Awards, he won the awards for British Breakthrough Act and Global Success. At the [[2015 Billboard Music Awards|2015 Billboard Music Awards]], Smith received three Billboard Awards: Top Male Artist, Top New Artist, and Top Radio Songs Artist. His musical achievements have also led him to be mentioned twice in the Guinness World Records. For his and Jimmy Napes' song "Writing's on the Wall", the theme for the James Bond film Spectre (2015), Smith won the Golden Globe Award and the Academy Award for Best Original Song. His second studio album, The Thrill of It All, was released in November 2017, and debuted atop the UK Albums Chart and the US ''Billboard'' 200. The lead single, "Too Good at Goodbyes", reached number one in the UK and Australia and number four in the US. Early life Samuel Frederick Smith was born on 19 May 1992 in London, the son of Frederick Smith and broker Kate Cassidy. He stated he was bullied for having breasts as a child, and had liposuction at age 12. He was an alumnus of Youth Music Theatre UK and appeared in their 2007 production of Oh! Carol, a musical featuring the music of Neil Sedaka. Before entering the musical theatre, Smith had been in jazz bands. For a number of years he studied singing and songwriting under jazz pianist Joanna Eden. He attended St Mary's Catholic School in Bishop's Stortford. He was a member of the Bishop's Stortford Junior Operatics (now Bishops Stortford Musical Theatre Society) and the Cantate Youth Choir. Music career 2012–2013: Breakthrough Smith was featured on the Disclosure song "Latch", which was released on 8 October 2012 and peaked at No. 11 on the UK Singles Chart. In February 2013, he released the first single from his debut album, "Lay Me Down". He was also featured on Naughty Boy's single "La La La". It was released on 19 May 2013 and peaked at No. 1 on the UK Singles Chart. The same year, he released his first EP Nirvana consisting of four tracks. The first song on the EP titled, "Safe with Me", is produced by Two Inch Punch and premiered on MistaJam's BBC Radio 1Xtra show on 24 July 2013. The second song on the EP is titled "Nirvana" and is produced by Craze & Hoax and Jonathan Creek. The EP also includes Smith's acoustic solo version of "Latch" and a live version of "I've Told You Now". Smith released the Disclosure, Nile Rodgers, and Jimmy Napes collaboration "Together" on 25 November 2013 as the only single from Settle: The Remixes. 2014–2016: In the Lonely Hour and international success The second single from his debut album, titled "Money on My Mind", was released on 16 February 2014. It was announced on 16 December that Smith's debut studio album titled In the Lonely Hour would be released on 26 May 2014 through Capitol Records. He describes the album as "all about unrequited love" because he has never been loved back by any of his love interests. The album reached number one in the UK Albums Chart and number two on the ''Billboard'' 200, and by 5 November it had become the second biggest selling album of 2014 in the US behind only 1989 by Taylor Swift. In January 2015, In the Lonely Hour was named the second best selling album of 2014 in the UK, behind x by Ed Sheeran."UK album chart for 2014 dominated by British artists". BBC. Retrieved 1 January 2014. A live version of album track "I've Told You Now", performed at St Pancras Old Church, was made available for free download as part of an Amazon.com promotion on 27 December 2013. The album track "Make It To Me", co-written by Howard of Disclosure and Jimmy Napes, was made available for free download as part of an iTunes Store promotion on 13 January 2014. Smith went on his debut American headlining tour in the Spring of 2014, with a setlist of primarily new material. On 20 January 2014, Smith made his American television debut performing "Latch" with Disclosure on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. He also performed on Saturday Night Live on 29 March 2014, performing the gospel-tinged "Stay with Me" and an acoustic version of "Lay Me Down". "Stay with Me" reached number one on the UK Singles Chart and number two on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100."2014 Top 40 Official Singles Chart UK Archive (31 May 2014)". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 5 December 2014."Sam Smith Album & Single Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved 5 December 2014. The fourth single from the album, "I'm Not the Only One", reached number three in the UK and number five in the US. In June 2014, Smith first appeared on the cover of The Fader in its 92nd issue. In August 2014, Smith's single "Stay with Me" was named Variance Magazine's Song of Summer. Smith performed "Stay With Me" live at the 2014 MTV Video Music Awards on 24 August at The Forum in Inglewood, California. On 15 November 2014, Smith joined the charity group Band Aid 30 along with other British and Irish pop acts, recording the latest version of the track "Do They Know It's Christmas?" at Sarm West Studios in Notting Hill, London, to raise money for the 2014 Ebola crisis in Western Africa. In 2015, it came to light that singer Tom Petty, noting similarities between "Stay with Me" and his 1989 hit song "I Won't Back Down", had negotiated an out-of-court settlement with Smith in October 2014. Petty and co-composer Jeff Lynne were awarded 12.5% of the royalties from "Stay with Me", and the names of Petty and Lynne joined James John Napier (known professionally as Jimmy Napes) in the ASCAP song credit. At the 57th Annual Grammy Awards, held on 8 February 2015, at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, Smith performed "Stay with Me" and also received four Grammy Awards: Best New Artist, Record of the Year and Song of the Year (for "Stay with Me") and Best Pop Vocal Album (for In the Lonely Hour)."Grammy Awards: Sam Smith wins four prizes". BBC. Retrieved 26 February 2015. At the 2015 Brit Awards held at The O2 Arena in London on 25 February, Smith performed "Lay Me Down", and won the Brit Awards for British Breakthrough Act, and Global Success."Brit Awards 2015: Winners list". BBC. Retrieved 26 February 2015. In March 2015, "Lay Me Down" was re-released as the sixth single from the album, peaking at number 8 on the Billboard Hot 100 (Smith's third US top 10 single). The same month, Smith recorded another version of the song, featuring John Legend, for the British charity telethon Comic Relief, which reached number one in the UK."Sam Smith scores double number one in the UK charts". BBC. Retrieved 20 March 2015 At the 2015 Billboard Music Awards on 17 May, Smith received three Billboard Awards: Top Male Artist, Top New Artist, and Top Radio Songs Artist. Smith features on Disclosure's single "Omen" which was released on 27 July 2015. On 8 September 2015, Smith confirmed that he and Jimmy Napes had composed "Writing's on the Wall", the theme song to Spectre, the 24th James Bond film. The song was released on 25 September 2015 and became the first James Bond theme to reach number one in the UK. On 19 October, Smith was presented with two Guinness World Records—one for recording the first James Bond theme song to go to number one in the UK, and another for scoring the most consecutive weeks in the UK top 10 by a debut album (In the Lonely Hour). At the 73rd Golden Globe Awards on 10 January 2016, Smith received the Award for Best Original Song for "Writing's on the Wall". On 14 January, the song earned Smith an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song. In the nominations for the 2016 Brit Awards announced on 14 January, the song was among the nominees for Best British Video. Smith performed "Writing's on the Wall" at the Academy Awards on 28 February and, along with Napes, collected the prize for Best Original Song. In his acceptance speech, Smith referenced an article by Ian McKellen published before the awards ceremony that claimed no openly gay man had won an Oscar for Best Actor; he misquoted McKellen as saying that no gay man in general had won an Oscar. This was quickly discredited by openly gay recipient Dustin Lance Black, but McKellen mentioned that the error "doesn’t detract" from Smith's achievement. 2016–present: The Thrill of It All Throughout 2016, Smith released footage of himself in the studio working on new music, leading up to the release of his second studio album. In late 2016, he was said to be working with Adam Lambert on new material. In early 2017, it was reported that Smith would be releasing his second album in September 2017 and had recorded with constant collaborator Jimmy Napes and Naughty Boy. In April 2017, he was said to have been in studio sessions with classical crossover group Clean Bandit, working on a possible "comeback single". Along with the group, record producer Timbaland and musician Frances have said they have worked on songs for his upcoming album. On 8 September 2017, Smith released a new single titled "Too Good at Goodbyes", which debuted at number one in the United Kingdom and number five on the US Billboard Hot 100. His second studio album, The Thrill of It All, debuted atop the UK Albums Chart and the US ''Billboard'' 200, becoming his first number one album in the US. On 20 March 2018, Smith started The Thrill of It All Tour, which visited Europe, North America, Asia, New Zealand and Australia. On 27 March 2018, he released "Pray" featuring American rapper Logic. On 17 August 2018, the singer collaborated as the main vocalist on Calvin Harris's new track "Promises". The Nocturnal Times|website=www.thenocturnaltimes.com|language=en-US|access-date=2 December 2018}} The song became Smith's seventh number one hit on the UK Singles Chart and his first top song on Billboard's Dance/Mix Show Airplay chart. Sam also released the song "Fire on Fire" as the Watership Down soundtrack. In January 2019, Sam Smith released the song "Dancing with a Stranger" with Normani as a single and it reached the top ten at UK, USA and more countries. It currently has over 200 Million views on YouTube. Influences Smith cites Adele and Amy Winehouse as his main influences. "This Week's Fresh Music" (17 May 2014). 4Music. Retrieved 28 July 2015 In an interview with Rolling Stone, Smith cited Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey as the greatest R&B voices. The singer also lists Chaka Khan, Christina Aguilera, Beyoncé, Brandy, and Lady Gaga as influences. Smith said about a diva quality to his voice: }} In an October 2017 interview conducted by Elton John for Attitude magazine, Smith spoke of the impact of the success of his close friend Ed Sheeran. "It makes you push yourself. Watching him this past year has just been incredible, but yeah, of course it makes me hungry.” Personal life In May 2014, Smith came out to the public as gay. He acknowledged a relationship—since ended—with actor and model Jonathan Zeizel. At the 57th Annual Grammy Awards when "Stay with Me" won an award for Record of the Year he said, "I want to thank the man who this record is about, who I fell in love with last year. Thank you so much for breaking my heart because you got me four Grammys!"Sam Smith's acceptance speeches. Popsugar.com. Retrieved 9 February 2015. In 2017, he stated his latest album, The Thrill of It All, showed "the gay guy I’ve become." Smith is a third cousin of singer Lily Allen and actor Alfie Allen. Smith is the godfather of close friend and collaborator Jimmy Napes' son Jackson. In September 2017, Smith said in an interview on The Ellen DeGeneres Show that he was in a relationship; celebrity tabloid media reported Smith was dating actor Brandon Flynn. In June 2018, it was announced that Smith and Flynn had split after nine months of dating. In October 2017, Smith told the LGBT publication Attitude "I feel just as much a woman as I am a man". The same month, in an interview with The Sunday Times, Smith came out as genderqueer, saying that he never classed himself as being a typical man, or cisgender. He also admitted to owning mostly female clothing in his youth and wearing full makeup while attending school. He describes himself as a feminist. Smith has struggled with body image issues since his pre-teen years, which he has been open about in interviews, and came out as non-binary in March 2019, saying he considers himself neither a man nor woman. However, he has stated that he wishes to use male pronouns "for the time being".https://www.vanityfair.com/style/2019/03/sam-smith-non-binary-genderqueer Discography *''In the Lonely Hour'' (2014) *''The Thrill of It All'' (2017) Tours *In the Lonely Hour Tour (2015) *The Thrill of It All Tour (2018) Awards and nominations References External links * * Profile, samsmithsinger.com; accessed 14 February 2015. * Smith profile, MTV.com; accessed 14 February 2015. }} Category:General articles